are you really Mikan?
by BlackDragon559
Summary: Mikan had to go to America Alice Gakuen because her alice got too powerful when she was going to tell her so called friend she was betrayed. Then she decide to be different and wear a black cat hoodie and only talk to sensei. Then she will join in the singing/dancing battle to see her so called friend again in 3 years. After she will also be called Ichigo... what happen?
1. Chapter 1: betrayer

Hey guys it me again

enjoy please hehe

also I will just tell you only info of my character, you already character of Gakuen Alice.

chapter 1: betrayer

Alice Gakuen schools are all around the world. Alice Gakuen is a school for special student with Alice and also they have two group of idols (e.g singing and dancing or a band). In Japan Alice Gakuen Luna and Hotaru is a group called rainbow life Ruka and Natsume is the group called charming princes. Some alice gakuen have boys and girls group or mixed. America Alice Gakuen only have one singing group named Raindrop.

America Alice Gakuen

"Did you heard a girl transfer to this school from Japan Alice Gakuen because her Alice was too powerful to handle she gonna be in class 1-A in elementary" said a girl from middle school Goro overheard what the girls in middle school was talk about, Goro ran toward his class 1-A.

Name: Goro

Alice: mind Talker ( similar to mind reading but also talking in their mind)

Elementary class 1-A

" oi oi don't run in the hallway" told off Yuta-sensei "sorry sensei" mind talked Goro " geez " said Yuta-sensei.

Name:Yuta

Alice: stone blow ( make people stone by blowing in their ears)

Elementary school teacher Class 1A also an special ability.

Goro stopped Running and went inside " i overheard their was a new student in our class but it looks like its a girl " Said Goro then the door opend and everyone turned around then he saw black cat hoodie jacket girl "who are you?" Said Goro she just sat down at a seat that was next to the window in the back row. Yuta-sensei came in " yo everyone we have two good news" greeted Yuta-sensei. " A new girl who is sitting right there is your new classmate her name is Mikan and there is goin to be a singing and dancing show down if you get chosen to be the best 5 you guy will be the 2nd new school idol" said Yuta-sensei.

Mikan Flashback:

Mikan was kind of late "Good morning everyone we have super good news~" said Narumi-sensei. " boo boo" said everyone " no one want to hear it " said Narumi-sensei with sad puppy eyes "Me I want to hear it " said Mikan and everyone turn around to her. " four people in this class going to be idol" said Narumi-sensei Mikan knew she wasn't in the list because she was going to America Alice Gakuen because of her Alice but she didn't tell anyone yet " ok Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Luna so Hotaru and Luna one group and Ruka and Natsume one group but sometimes you guys going to do solo or four all together ok." Said Narumi-sensei. Everyone was shocked that it was Luna and not Mikan.

The next day

At morning Mikan wasn't late for the first time but everyone was there she almost went in then, "ok what's it gonna be should we betray Mikan or stay in Mikan side" said Anna that shocked Mikan " how could they say that so easily" Mikan thought "anyway we wasn't her friend in the first place, we just acting because she was annoying" said Nonoko and agreed everyone even senpai, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume then Luna saw her and she smiled and thought " she is totally going come in and scream at us" but instead Mikan walked away with a teardrop and she went to wash her face and it shocked Luna and she went after her " why didn't you told them off" said Luna in a bad mood " why do you care?" Asked Mikan " because I want you to let them know you were listening" said Luna " don't worry I am going to go away so i wont be a bother." said Mikan and she walked away.

will Mikan be able to meet her so called friend?

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Japan Alice Gakuen

Chapter 2: Back to Japan Alice Gakuen

Back at Japan

"Good morning everyone" said Narumi-sensei, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Luna was at practices, everyone knew something was wrong they couldn't see Mikan or Narumi-sensei wasn't being dramatic " Narumi-sensei, Mikan not here I think she is ditching class" said Nonoko quickly laughed " don't worry your will get to know why, later" said Narumi-sensei Everyone was shocked that he didn't joke around and said it straight out...

Then Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Luna came back to class and the class was so quiet usually it so noisy and they don't listen to Narumi-sensei also Mikan was missing " what you guys doing get back to your seat" said Narumi-sensei with a little sad face toward Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka because they were the closest friend of Mikan. " I am in a bad mood now, where is Mikan, is she ditching class?" Said Hotaru wanting to shoot Mikan with her updated Baka gun " too late she gone, I was promised to tell you this tomorrow but I can't keep this to her best friends" said Narumi-sensei. " Best friend?" Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka said it together

Flashback

ok what's it gonna be should we betray Mikan or stay in Mikan side" said Anna " how could they say that so easily" Mikan thought "anyway we wasn't her friend in the first place, we just acting because she was annoying" said Nonoko and agreed everyone even senpai, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume.

End Flashback

"Best friends? Huh Yea" said Ruka. " Mikan is gone so you shouldn't worry about her anymore." said Narumi-sensei with a sad low voice when everyone heard that they was shocked.

Luna Flashback

then Luna saw her and she smiled and thought " she is totally going come in and scream at us" but instead Mikan walked away with a teardrop and she went to wash her face and it shocked Luna and she went after her " why didn't you told them off" said Luna in a bad mood " why do you care?" Asked Mikan " because I want you to let them know you were listening" said Luna " don't worry I am going to go away so i wont be a bother." said Mikan and she walked away.

end Flashback

" she heard what we were talking about yesterday morning" told Luna " so that what she meant huh" Luna thought, But everyone was happy that annoying Mikan was forever gone.

1 week later after Mikan lefted

Now some people is starting to miss Mikan and feeling sad what they said about her, they regret what they did to her some people is still happy but inside they are sad but that didnt want to accept what they feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW

THANK YOU

HEY

YAY


End file.
